User talk:PlantyThePottedPlant
HELLO Welcome to Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to User talk:RRabbit42! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. A short list of rules for the Phineas and Ferb Wiki can be found here. :Please make sure you're ! It'll help you, and the rest of us, keep track of all your edits. :New to wikis? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Before you continue editing, please read through Manual of Style and " ". Also, check out the FAQ. These pages will help prevent you from making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. :' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- RRabbit42 (Talk) 17:02, December 20, 2009 — Note:' This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in. Re: Tri-State Gazette I am interested in becoming involved in the newsletter, I am a new member on Wikia, but I am a Phineas and Ferb fan, and I've been reading '''''This Wiki for a while. I'd be interested in doing merchandise reports, or a "What's happening" column where I will highlight recent Phineas & Ferb related occurrences in and out of the P&F universe, similar to SuperFlash101's column, but more condensed, and it would highlight merchandise, wiki events, etc. Please respond on my Talk page. Thanks and "Curse You, RRabbit42" --PlantyThePottedPlant 17:01, December 20, 2009 (UTC) : Since you have a clearer idea of what you want to write about, go ahead and start work on it. You can create your column on the Newsletter article submission page via the "Posting an article via a hidden page" section at the bottom. When you would like me to look it over prior to publication, send me a message on my talk page. — RRabbit42 (talk) 17:17, December 20, 2009 (UTC) ::I looked it over and fixed a couple of typos. If you look at the Merchandise, you will find other items that you can use to expand your article. — RRabbit42 (talk) 15:20, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Paul Bunyan's if you look at the pic, you can see that it is haus. Future articles You had asked about a week ago if you could write more articles for the Tri-State Gazette. The answer is yes. Just do as you did before: pick a subject, start writing on it, then have me look it over to see if it needs any changes. — RRabbit42 (talk) 02:16, January 10, 2010 (UTC) FYI for the record, I never watched 70's sitcoms ~Bowser101 20:53, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hi! Just wanna say that to you! Love the Quiz! ---Zacbio--Agent Z 13:47, January 16, 2010 (UTC) I made your special request userboxes for ya! [[User talk:Bowser101|'~Bowser101']] 23:22, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Userboxes I made your special request userboxes for ya! [[User talk:Bowser101|'~Bowser101']] 23:22, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Perry vs. Doofenshmirtz, Pinky vs. Poofenplotz, Planty vs. Doofenshmirtz (for 10 minutes) 23:25, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :yer welcome! [[User talk:Bowser101|'~Bowser101']] 23:29, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: You're 10 1/2? Cool! ~~Zacbio (I have a crush on Isabella!)' 22:39, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Quiz answer I did say that it was true by accident , I was looking at another question. The correct answer is "False, Old Uncle Freddy just rages and rants"--- Awesomeboy211 00:18, February 1, 2010 (UTC)